Candyman
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Cindy Vortex, quien acaba de volver a cortar con su novio, esta acostumbrada a cierto tipo de Halloween. Sin embargo en esta ocasión algo oscuro esta pasando en su casa, algo realmente aterrador. Esta historia (mi segunda de este fandom) participa en el "Colectivo: Historias de Terror Neutronicas" del foro "Proyecto Neutron". Espero que les guste.


_¡Hola! Esta historia (mi segunda de este fandom) participa en el "Colectivo: Historias de Terror Neutronicas" del foro "Proyecto Neutron". Espero que les guste._

 **Candyman**

Cindy Vortex, una linda chica de dieciséis años de cabello rubio hasta por debajo de la cintura y ojos verdes, se miraba al espejo con una mueca. Tenía el cabello recogido en una de sus típicas coletas y sobre este levitaba un halo blanco, creado especialmente para ella por su ex novio, que iba con las alas (también creadas por él) que urgían de su espalda. Sin embargo lo que en verdad le molestaba no era usar los inventos de un hombre con el que técnicamente ya no salía (técnicamente) sino el vestido.

—Libby, parezco una novia de la época victoriana. No voy a salir así— se quejó la rubia.

Su mejor amiga, una guapa afroamericana de ojos y cabello castaño oscuro, la miro desde una silla con mala cara antes d pararse para ponerse atrás de ella en el espejo. Al igual que su amiga ella también tenía un halo y alas, solo que los suyos eran negros. Así como su vestido que era casi completamente negro con excepción de uno que otro toque rojo, del mismo modo tenía una gargantilla negra de la que colgaba un corazón rojo y unos aretes de rosa.

—Ya quisieran las novias victorianas haberse visto así de bien, nena— alego Libby—. Y no me mate durante un mes haciendo estos trajes para que no quieras usarlo.

—Libs, no es que no quiera usarlo es solo…— dijo Cindy mientras se dejaba caer en la cama— ¿Cómo voy a ir vestida de novia a una fiesta cuando ya ni siquiera tengo novio?

Libby tuvo que aguantarse las irresistibles ganas de golpearse la cara. Su mejor amiga y su novio cortaban al menos una vez al mes desde que estaban juntos, lo cual vendrían siendo unos cuatro años, siempre juraban que esta era la última vez, que se odiaban con todo su ser y que no volverían a estar juntos ni por un premio nobel de química, pero siempre regresaban.

—No otra vez— murmuro fastidiada.

—Esta vez es enserio— aseguro su amiga—. ¿Ni siquiera preguntaras lo que paso?

Libby termino de retocar su maquillaje. Levanto a su amiga de un jalón para ponerle la sencilla gargantilla blanca y los aretes de cruz que había conseguido para acompañar el disfraz de su amiga. Le dio un beso en la mejilla que le mancho un poco de labial que Cindy se apresuró a limpiar.

—Sea lo que sea estoy segura de que lo resolverán.

—Pero dije que cortamos, no que nos peleamos, esto ya no tiene solución.

—En ustedes son casi sinónimos— dijo Libby saliendo de la habitación de su mejor amiga—. Le prometí a Sheen que lo ayudaría con su disfraz, será un diablillo muy sexy, espero acabar pronto así que estaré de regreso en unos diez o quince minutos por ti. Intenta no cortarte las venas hasta entonces.

Cindy bufa pero no dice nada mientras ve a su amiga marcharse hacia la casa de enfrente donde seguro que su muy molesto novio esta con Jimmy, al que sabe que Libby también ira a ayudar pero que por supuesto se aseguró de no mencionar.

Saco su celular donde le esperaban 17 mensajes de una de sus amigas, Britney, de los cuales la mayoría eran fotos de su día en la playa con su asqueroso novio (¿Qué le costaba a sus amigas conseguirse chicos decentes?). El cual, daba la curiosidad, era el mejor amigo de su ex. Aun recordaba cuando anunciaron su relación, absolutamente nadie les creyó hasta que ya llevaban como un mes saliendo. Era una pareja bastante rara, sobre todo por él, una de las razones por las que habían decido ir a la playa en esas época del año era porque a él luego le daban miedo los disfraces de vampiro desde la vez en que Jimmy lo había convertido en uno por accidente.

La rubia decidió no contestar y se disponía a volver a tirarse en su cama cuando su celular empezó a sonar. En la pantalla aparecía un número desconocido.

— ¿Hola?— respondió dudosa.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

— ¿Quién habla?

La voz se le hacía conocida, bastante conocida de hecho, sin embargo había cierto tono que la hacía dudar.

—Tengo tú número…— canturreo la voz.

— ¿No? ¿Enserio?— contesto Cindy que no podía pensar en una obviedad más estúpida.

—E regresado para casarte.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto ella empezando a sentirse nerviosa— Donde te vea cerca de mi casa, idiota, voy a asegurarme de que te pongan una orden de alejamiento.

Unas risas macabras, dignas de una película de terror, se escucharon por la bocina antes de que la comunicación se cortara junto con la electricidad de su casa.

-0-0-0-

Era viernes en la noche, y aunque Cindy Vortex odiaba admitirlo, era una noche bastante tenebrosa. Había algo de niebla en las calles y las farolas públicas parecían estar funcionando únicamente a la mitad de su capacidad. Y si a eso se le agregaba que su padres habían ido a cenar dejándola sola en casa las cosas se ponían peores.

Entonces el sonido de unos zapatos la puso alerta. Una sombra extraña parecía estar por las escaleras y Cindy se apresuró a esconderse atrás de su cama. Su corazón había tomado el ritmo del tic tac de un reloj.

Entonces la persona entro a su habitación.

— ¿Cindy?

Un suspiro de alivio broto del pecho de la nombrada cuando vio entrar a su mejor amiga por la puerta. Así que se puso de pie y dejo que ella corriera a abrazarla.

—Es horrible, nena— le conto, parecía realmente nerviosa—. Fui a la casa club y nadie me abrió, así que decidí llamarle a Sheen pero me encontré su teléfono tirado en el césped. Ya algo ansiosa llame a Neutron y me salto directamente a la contestadora. Entonces, cuando caminaba de regreso a tu casa hubo un apagón.

La rubia se disponía a contarle su propia versión de la historia cuando su teléfono celular volvió a sonar. El número era el mismo que el anterior.

—Ahora puedo verte— dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Para esto de una buena vez, Neutron— respondió Cindy, casi completamente de quien era el autor de esa estúpida broma.

—Si quiero, puedo tocarte.

—Aléjate de mí.

—Estoy aquí, justo ahora.

— ¡¿Dónde?!

Las risas de pesadilla regresaron y la línea se volvieron a colgar.

— ¿Era Jimmy?— pregunto Libby que se sentía casi tan nerviosa como su amiga.

—Eso creo…

— ¿Cómo que eso crees? ¿Qué te dijo?

Entonces la voz regreso, pero ahora parecía provenir de las paredes, del piso, del techo… de todos lados.

—Yo que té empezaba a correr— canturrio la voz de su ex novio—. La casería ha comenzado.

Lo que, si no era, parecía una hacha gigante descendió del techo haciendo que las dos chicas gritaran. Por suerte, paso justo en el centro entre ambas, de tal modo que no les hizo daño.

—Voy por ti… voy por ti…

La voz cantaba mientras ellas corrían a comprobar todas las puertas y ventanas, estaban fijamente selladas.

— ¿Sabes nena? Tuve una pesadilla hace rato, creo que hubiera preferido quedarme ahí— le aseguro Libby que intentaba abrir una puerta que llevaba al sótano, el cual no era utilizado desde hacía años.

Entonces fue cuando algo muy extraño, y aterrador, sucedió. Esa puerta del sótano se abrió haciendo que la morena callera para luego volver a cerrarse inmediatamente.

— ¡Libby!— exclamo la rubia que se lanzó a la pequeña portezuela con la esperanza de poder abrirla, sin embargo esto parecía imposible.

El terror la iba carcomiendo de poco a poco. Vaya Halloween que estaba corriendo.

—Solo sigue corriendo, sigue corriendo.

Y aunque ella en verdad odiaba seguir ordenes, y más aún cuando provenían de ese molesto cabezón, no pudo hacer más que obedecer ya que muchas pequeñas estrellas ninja empezaron a llover del techo. Cindy corrió hasta una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Entonces, en medio de un grito que brotaba de la su garganta, la "lluvia" se detuvo y la puertecilla que se había tragado a su mejor amiga se abrió.

Unas luces extrañas, como provenientes del infierno, empezaron a salir de la puertilla creando un efecto completamente aterrador con las estrellas plateadas que ahora cubrían el piso. Con cuidado, la rubia se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia el lugar mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su amiga.

Con miedo, se asomó hacia adentro del sótano del que se despendía un calor tal que hizo que sintiera como si su piel se estuviera derritiendo. Literalmente, era como estar en la entrada del infierno. La luz que de ahí salía era tan intensa que parecía quemarle los ojos. Sin embargo, aunque haciendo viscos, se esforzó para seguir mirando. Ya que, desde el fondo, una figura extraña y oscura le llamo la atención.

Poco a poco fue ajustando su mirada hasta que logro identificar que era. Dos personas. Una era alta y delgada, con un par de protuberancias muy parecidas a cuernos saliéndole de la cabeza. En sus brazos colgaba, como inerte, la figura de la otra persona. No se alcanzaba a ver mucho de esta ya que el cuerpo de su acompañante la cubría, sin embargo podría apostar lo que fuera a que se trataba de una chica a la que parecían brotarle un par de alas negras de la espalda.

Entonces la figura de los cuernos se apartó lo suficiente para que Cindy pudiera ver el rostro lívido de la chica que sostenía en sus brazos: Libby.

Aterrada Cindy se alejó lo más rápido posible de tal escena, que tanto le recordaba a la película de zombi que había visto con su entonces novio el Halloween pasado.

Mientras temblaba acurrucada atrás del sillón cientos de imágenes de esa fecha en años anteriores pasaron por su mente. Con excepción del año en el que se convirtió en vampiresa, e incluso al final ese, todos sus Halloween habían sido bastante tranquilos. Nunca había sido el terror su primordial motor en esas fechas, sino la azúcar. Incluso en una ocasión le había dicho a Jimmy que era su "Candyman" ya que cada año, sin excepción, él se aseguraba de que ella tuviera su buen dote. No importando que hace ya unos cuantos añitos que había dejado de ser una niña en toda regla. Y ahora, esas manos generosas querían apresarla y acabar con ella.

Su _Candyman_ ahora era una pesadilla.

Chirrido y crujido se escucharon cerca, demasiado cerca.

—Voy hacia ti— dijo el nuevo Jimmy—. ¿Puedo estar atrás de esa puerta? O quizás de la otra. Podría estar disfrazado de lo que sea. Jamás hubieras adivinado mis planes ¿o sí? Todas nuestras peleas, cuando niños, cuando jóvenes. ¿No te previnieron?

Una música muy violenta parecía golpearla por las paredes haciendo que tuviera que correr al centro de la habitación.

—Es Halloween. ¿Cómo puede estar tan oscuro con tantos candelabros y calabazas?

Como si de un conjuro se tratase cientos de calabazas y candelabros aparecieron flotando alrededor de Cindy, creando una barrera de luz entre ella y su casa.

—Quizás después de todo el más aterrador de la escuela es del que nadie sospecha…

Y entonces alguien la atrapa por atrás.

-0-0-0-

Cuando el grito más potente de su vida, lo que es mucho decir si consideramos que estamos hablando de la misma persona que una vez clasificaron como "La humana de la gran boca", término de desvanecerse y finalmente se atrevió a abrir sus ojos se encontró con su casa completamente ordenada y sin rastros de ninguna estrella ninja en el suelo, las calabazas y candelabros tampoco estaban. Enfrente de ella Libby y su novio (que iba disfrazado de un diablo negro) estaban tomados de la mano y reían con ganas. Mientras que a ella unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, entonces sintió como alguien se inclinaba y le susurraba en el oído: "¿dulce o truco?".

Cindy Vortex dio un salto y miro a sus espaldas, donde estaba Jimmy Neutrón, vestido de traje y con un par de cuernos rojos en la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—Feliz Halloween, Vortex.

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto?— pregunto la rubia mirando a las tres personas que la rodeaban incrédula— El hacha, las estrellas, el fuego, los…

—Efectos, especiales cariño. Deberías saber que soy bueno en eso— le respondió Jimmy antes de que terminara.

—Y tú Libby— dijo corriendo a tocar a su mejor amiga—. Te vi caer y tú cara de zombi…

—Sheen estaba abajo, esperando para atraparme ¿verdad?— dijo volteando a ver al chico que estaba a su lado— Y mis tres años de clases de actuación tenían que servir de algo, ¿no crees?

Cindy asintió, dos, tres veces con la cabeza. El mundo se había empezado a volver oscuro y entonces se desmayó.

 _¡Hola! Sé que hace ya un tiempo que acabo el ¿reto? (de todos modos creo que nadie más participo :,( ) y aún más Halloween pero quería aun así subir esta pequeña historia. ¿Les gusto? Saque inspiración de la canción "Halloween" de Aqua por si gustan buscarla. ¡Espero sus reviews!_

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
